


Rotten Apples

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the summer of Oz, prompt by Sahem: While Beecher recovers from his broken limbs, the perpetually oblivious idiot McManus thinks it would help Keller deal with what happened to sponsor a new inmate in Em City....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Apples

”His name is Skip,” said Tim McManus. ”He’s doing five for armed robbery.”  
Skip. Keller’s face twisted slightly.  
“It could do you good to look after him while your..Beecher’s away.”  
Great. Just great. He’d fucked his share of Skips. Killed a few like that too.  
“Fine,” said Keller and smiled brightly.  
He was bored since his favorite plaything was lying all broken in the hospital ward.  
Until he got him back he needed a pastime. Skip would do.  
Maybe he could finally get a blowjob in Oz.  
*  
“I’m Skip Matthews,” said the preppy-looking young man.  
“Chris Keller,” he said and turned on the charm.  
“Man what are you in for?”  
“Robbery and murder.” So much murder.  
“Wow. I’m only in for robbery. You gay?”  
“Are you?”  
“If I’m drunk enough, “ said Skip. This was too easy.  
“Sounds good to me,” said Chris. Kid had a nice ass, but he was nothing on Toby.  
Ah, Toby.  
He’d ask forgiveness and crawl all over EmCity to get him back.  
He felt empty without his Toby.  
*  
Matthews told him his story and Chris pretended to listen.  
The gist of it was that he’d robbed a store while being drunk as fuck.  
He was one of the rich set, just like Toby.  
But he lacked Toby’s smarts and long tongue, and sweet, sweet swastikad ass.  
Oh well.  
Soon enough Skip played ball and sucked his cock expertly enough to have done it before.  
Keller closed his eyes and thought of Toby.  
*  
“Is he doing okay?” asked McManus.  
“Sure,” said Keller.  
“I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to him,” said Tim.  
“It’s Oz,” said Keller and smiled darkly.  
Mc Manus still didn’t get him.  
With luck he never would.

*

Skip was boring him despite the blowjobs. He was too friendly, too easy. No spice.  
Fucking him would be too boring.  
So he went to Nazi daddy.  
“Hey Vern,” he said.  
“What do you want Chris?”  
“You need a new prag?” asked Keller.  
“Who?”  
“My new cellie. Skip.” He spat the name out.  
“Really? What are you fishing for?”  
“Oh Vern, I’m just doing it out of the kindness of my heart.”  
“Bullshit. I’m busy. Spill, Keller.”  
“Beecher.”  
“What about the prag? We’re done with him.”  
“No. You’re gonna leave him to me. He’s mine when he gets out. His ass is mine and you don’t hurt him. You get Skip.”  
“Aww Chris have you gone sweet on the prag? “ asked Vern.  
“I like him,” Keller allowed.  
“Fine,” said Vern. “Deliver the prag. I’ll bring the boys.”

*  
They found Skip in the storage room, all bruised and broken.  
McManus asked Keller if he knew anything and he denied it.  
McManus had Skip transferred to Unit B.  
He thought he’d be safe there.  
*  
Chris whistled to himself.  
This had worked just fine.  
It had passed the time and soon Toby would be back, all healed up and furious.  
He could get shanked, or get his cock sucked.  
Knowing Toby, probably both.  
He couldn’t wait for the games to begin again, this time with a worthy partner.


End file.
